User talk:TheRoyandre
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Missions page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DRY (Talk) 17:54, 1 February 2010 Video Policy Hello. Just wanted to bring you up to speed on some site policy in light of your recent edits. As is stated in the FAQ section of the Mass Effect Wiki:Community Guidelines, we have a policy of not including videos in articles. There are two reasons for this, firstly, there are the copyright issues, but secondly and more importantly for the site, our canon policy includes a strict policy of not using images of Shepard, as Shepard can be either male or female. As such, we have a strict policy of gender neutrality regarding the Commander. So, while your efforts are certainly appreciated, please, no more videos. Thanks, SpartHawg948 07:59, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Please, let's not be so melodramatic. You make it out like if you can't add videos, information about ME2 assignments will NEVER get added to the articles. Here's an idea- instead of adding videos that run counter to site policy, you could just add walkthroughs that actually tell how to do the assignments, instead of just "look at the video", and you could even provide links to the video! If the only alternatives were videos or no info, the Assignments page would be pretty bare. It's already got all kinds of ME2 assignments listed there! We have all kinds of people working day and night adding info, and I have no problem with you being one of them, we just ask that they respect site policy while doing so! And it would be nice if just once, an admin could inform someone of a policy like this without that person leaving the admin an insanely long and snippy comment. SpartHawg948 22:10, February 6, 2010 (UTC) it was no melodrramatic but a oponion. still not see the point by removing tubes instead of acticle as long as there are no article. I wrote the article same time but still as i say i'm word blind so i cant see the point by not have both present on a site(article). about policy having shepard neutral i understand.but same time I have a male picture in start just inform its a mission and assignment guide..I use a female profile with a male in front so i guess people would understand that im using a female profile by just wacth the tube..And If there was a mission that involve diffrent ending (male female character well it would be informed in the tube). ps the comment was ment as a opinion about how get this site better(earlier updated) if you want call it melodratic,well thats your opinion, and actually never ment to be ,from my point.. I asked about 2 thing 1. about assignment invole pasarini (i never found that assignment) nr 2 was why remove a tube as and add on,and specially if the article is empty or lacking info?. Take it as you want I will not use more time in this isssue,but it was ment as constructive opinion.